


Fresh Start

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: Songs of Love [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 06:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: 3 months had passed since Kara left her Earth and came to live on Earth-1.





	Fresh Start

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own either Supergirl or the song I chose for this story.
> 
> Demi Lovato's: Heart by heart.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> P.S: Thanks for your comments on part 1.

3 Months later:

Kara had a job as a journalist for the Star City News, she was dating Alex of Earth-1 and things were going well, of course she missed her own world, her Earth, her Alex, Eliza, Jeremiah, Cat, J’onn and her friends.

She missed everyone and she even missed being Supergirl but she could not do it anymore, this was her one chance to live a normal life with the one she wanted, her Alex was right now probably married to Maggie so Kara needed to move on.

This Earth’s Alex was so much different that her Alex, she was not so much of a badass… she was a doctor and respected the sanctity of life, she was truthful with Kara about her feelings, she was scared to love anyone because her past relationships never worked out well for her and Kara understood.

She wanted to do this relationship right, she wanted this new life of hers to be perfect.

This Earth’s Alex loved Kara’s sunny attitude, in fact Kara brightened up even the worst day just with a smile, Alex was a surgeon and of course there were times when she lost patients from tricky operations but Kara held her through it.

One day Earth-1 Alex woke up to the sound of Kara singing, Alex smiled at the sound of Kara’s voice, she loved hearing Kara’s singing beautifully in the kitchen as she pottered about as she prepared the coffee.

Alex of Earth-1 crept along the hallway towards the kitchen area and watched and listened as Kara sang.

Kara:  
“When your soul finds the soul it was waiting for  
When someone walks into your heart through an open door  
When your hand finds the hand it was meant to hold  
Don't let go  
Someone comes into your world  
Suddenly your world has changed forever

No, there's no one else's eyes  
That could see into me  
No one else's arms can lift,  
Lift me up so high  
Your love lifts me out of time  
And you know my heart by heart

When you're one with the one you were meant to find  
Everything falls in place, all the stars align  
When you're touched by the cloud that has touched your soul  
Don't let go  
Someone comes into your life  
It's like they've been in your life forever

No, there's no one else's eyes  
That could see into me  
No one else's arms can lift,  
Lift me up so high  
Your love lifts me out of time  
And you know my heart by heart

So now we've found our way to find each other  
So now I found my way to you

No, there's no one else's eyes  
That could see into me

No, there's no one else's eyes  
That could see into me  
No one else's arms can lift,  
Lift me up so high  
Your love lifts me out of time  
And you know my heart by heart

And you know my heart by heart

And you know my heart by heart

And you know my heart by heart”

Kara stopped singing and Alex of Earth-1 applauded her, Kara’s voice was perfect and it was even more perfect when she was singing, Earth-1 Alex had often wondered about Kara’s past because whenever Kara sang it was about love or pain… she could see it in Kara’s eyes when she looked to the stars but Kara never wanted to talk about it.

Kara often wondered about Krypton and her people and wondered if they were alive and out there somewhere in space then the harsh reality set in that this was not her universe, she was in another universe to start fresh.

Earth-1 Alex stepped into the kitchen and pulled Kara into a tight hug, Kara returned the hug eagerly and smiled bright before pulling back “So what have you got planned for today?” Earth-1 Alex asked and Kara shrugged her shoulders “Well I got an interview down the precinct, I want to see if I can get some information on that serial killer running loose” Kara said.

Earth-1 Alex planted a kiss on her lips “Ok but please be careful, I don’t want to see you get hurt” Earth-1 Alex said and Kara kissed her on the lips “I’ll be fine” she whispered and she passed Alex her mug of coffee “Here you go, I made you your favourite lunch for your lunch break” Kara said and Alex smiled.

Kara never ceased to amaze her with just how well she knew her, Kara always prepared Earth-1 Alex’s lunches for work and every time they were Alex’s favourite.

It was easy for Kara though because Earth-1 Alex and her Alex shared the same tastes, the only difference was their attitude.

Kara left the apartment and Earth-1 Alex went to work at the hospital knowing she had a few patients to see, Kara went to the police precinct and spoke to Quentin Lance about the serial killer that was running loose out there and he simply gave her the usual, the police has everything under control with the help of the Green Arrow.

Kara had often wondered if she made the right decision in giving up being Supergirl but this proved her that she was right, Star City did not need her… nobody needed Supergirl.

She was happy.

Though Alex and Maggie from her world arrived in the city in search for her, in search for answers on why she left the way she did, without telling Alex why, no explanation or even a clue as to what Alex could have done to make Kara leave.

Kara's new life was about to be interrupted.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading.


End file.
